Goodnight
by Eowyn-whitelady1
Summary: What happens after the big win for Scott and Fran? Do they take things slow or go full speed ahead! Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am making NO money from this whatsoever, and know no one from the cast or crew. This is made for entertainment value only. Please don't sue me. thank you!**

**Please R&R. This is set after the end of the movie, and is a slight Sonfic, but just at the beginning. I will write more when I get 3 or more reviews! So please review!**

Just a kiss goodnight

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"

She could hardly believe it. They danced their own steps and despite their disqualification the crowd loved them. There she was amongst her friends, and the man she'd grown to love over the past few weeks, Scott. His brown eyes sparkled as he smiled. She knew it was for the joy of dance, not just the thrill proving everyone wrong. They now were in the small space of Scott's home, in the midst of celebration. Colors of all types spun around her as their friends hugged and expressed their excitement. Through the din of the noise, she tried to capture Scott's gaze. As if on cue, his eyes flitted in her direction. If it were possible his smile widened, and he strode the few steps it took to reach her. Before she could say a word, he took her hand and pulled her to him, and then quickly pulled her along through the crowd with him to the front porch. He pulled her along so quickly she could help but wonder why. Given their kiss earlier in front of everyone in the ballroom, she could only guess what he may try now.  
"Scott?" she asked almost breathlessly when they reached the outside of his home. Her eyebrows furrowed with the concern rising in her.  
He noticed right away as he glanced back at her.

"Yeah, Fran?" he asked as he stopped just outside the door. He then gently guided her to lean on the outside wall away from the window's prying gaze. His voice sounded as breathless and she felt.

"Wh- what do you…what are you expecting…" Fran asked, her words getting jumbled. Scott laughed at her nervousness, stepping in closer to where their faces were mere inches apart.  
"No worries Fran." he said moving one hand to caress the side of her face, and one that pulled her body close enough for a kiss. He lowered his head, and kissed her. It was gentle but lingered in a way that made Fran's heart race. He was still riding on the high of their win, and Fran knew they were in danger of stumbling into a different high that may have them both tearing apart what they had only just started. She returned the kiss for a few moments placed her hands gently on his face to break the kiss.  
Scott looked at her puzzled.

"Did you really think I would take advantage of you on my front porch?" Scott said with a chuckle.  
The admission made Fran laugh. She shook her head, shaking away the concern and haze his kiss put her brain in. The struggle between her own adore for him, and her sense of propriety.

"I don't know." she said honestly. "I've heard stranger stories."  
It hit Scott then, she was concerned about ruining what they had, that it would just be a affair and then dissolve. The thought stung his heart, and dampened the emotional high that had lingered in his system before. He had seen the catholic crosses in her home, maybe it was that which held her back, or her own fear.  
"Fran, I would never do something you weren't comfortable with." he reassured, playing with a curl that hung by her pretty face. He admired her clarity in balance to his mind that could be so passionate and head strong. His affection for her deepened in that moment. She wanted to see this through, and he respected that.

"Can I ask what you're afraid of?" he asked gently as she pressed her head into the hand playing with her hair.

"Messing all this up. Tonight's been more amazing than I could of dreamed of. I don't want to…go too far." she said. Her eyes looked conflicted. This obviously was a struggle for her.  
"Too far meaning…" Scott pressed. She nodded, getting his drift. After all they had only known one another for three weeks. She had heard stories of couples and their passion, but she realized a theme in them. They burned bright, but never lasted long.  
"Well, I stand by what I said. I will never, ever push you Fran." he said. His heart screamed inside him that he loved her. He loved her spirit, her courage, her joy, and her willingness to put him in his place when he as out of line. "I just wanted to be alone for a while. Away from the noise in there. This is a night for us, not the night. A great night. Let's focus on that." he said, trying to get her mind away from what bothered her.  
"Alright." she nodded, excitedly. The brightness returned to her eyes, and the furrows in her brow were gone.  
"You wanna go back in, or do you want to turn in?" Scott asked.  
"I'm not sure I could sleep right now." Fran said. Scott suppressed a chuckle. She noticed and playfully nudged his arm. He laughed and put a strong arm around her, and lead her back inside. They were met with a few hoots and hollers from their friends.  
"Hey, now. There are kiddies among us." Scott joked.  
"Not for long." his overtired sister said through a yawn. Scott smiled and ran a hand over his younger sister's head. His mother then issued a decree that his youngest sibling get changed and ready for bed. Scott felt some tension rise after his sibling was out of sight. She sometimes acted as a buffer to his mum's moods, that were quite dramatic. Having a family of dancers, competitors and essentially artists contributed to that feeling. They all could have their moments of being overly emotional, or irrational. To his surprise he saw his mother smile. She walked by him without a word, and patted him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Goodnight Scott, it's been a long night. You two behave now, I'm going to bed." she said with a wink. Fran chuckled and blushed through her makeup at the comment.  
Their friends then started to slowly file out, and say their last congratulations, and goodbyes. Fran and Scott hugged and shook hands with them all, and by the end of it, the excitement of the night started to weigh their eyelids down with fatigue.  
Fran's head rested in her palm as she saw Scott munch on a few vegetables arranged on a tray in the kitchen. Scott then looked at her as if his name was called.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Fran, you hungry?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but it's getting late." she said, glancing at the clock that now said a quarter past eleven at night.  
"It won't hurt you to eat late once Fran." he assured her. She nodded, and he brought her a plate with an assortment of fruit, veggies, and cheeses. Light fare he knew would hold her over, and not hurt her dancer's figure, but he doubted she was too concerned about that. He sat down next to her on the sofa she was sitting on, relishing her closeness. He removed his over jacket, and put an arm around her. She rested her head on him, and they were silent for a while, with only a few household noises, and the whir of a ceiling fan to be heard. Scott watched her nibble on the pieces of food he brought her, and tried to take the moment in. It was such a simple, some would say mundane moment compared to their win earlier. She placed her plate down on the coffee table, and covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.  
"Ready to go home?" Scott asked, slightly disappointed at the prospect but know she would need her rest.  
"Yeah, but I don't want to go alone." she said placing her hand in his. Scott gestured to the door, and she gathered her things, and he grabbed the car keys to the family car. They made an effort to mind the noise they made as they exited the home and headed to the car. The night was fine, and there was a slight breeze blowing through the surrounding trees. To Fran, the night was even more enchanting and beautiful that usual, as she watched Scott saunter to the car in his confident way and excellent posture. She loved how angular he was, how masculine his form was. He never lost his masculine way of moving even when lost in the joy of dance. He exuded strength with every step, but when he gazed at her his eyes held a affection made the hair on her arms stand on end.  
Scott opened the passenger side door for her and helped her put the dress she used for the beginners round, and other belongings in the seat behind her. He smiled at her as he rounded the car to slip into the driver's side.  
The engine revved and then began the drive to Fran's humble abode.  
"Thank you." Scott said, glancing at Fran.  
"Hmm, for what?" Fran asked.  
"For not letting me do anything stupid." Scott replied.  
"It wasn't easy you know." Fran said honestly.  
"I know. You alright with just a kiss goodnight?" Scott asked hopefully.  
Fran smiled again.  
"Of course." she replied. At this Scott slipped his free hand over to hers briefly before bringing it back up to the steering wheel. Again, Fran got gooseflesh on her hand, and her fingers twitched at the contact. She sighed and gazed out the window at the stars. She silently thanked whatever it was that made the night possible. Some power, some force, or entity, God perhaps. The thought of God flashed pictures of the crucifixes that hung in her house. "If that's you let me know." she silently pleaded into the air. There was no reply, no sign to be seen, just a lingering curiosity as they continued to drive in comfortable silence.  
The moon shone down as they exited the car and Scott helped her retrieve her things. She could help but watch him move. He moved so beautifully, she could bear to miss a thing.  
Scott felt her gaze.  
"You staring at my…"  
"No!" Fran said before he could finish his question. "Of course not."  
"Mmhmm." Scott said teasingly. He strode the distance between them and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders holding her to him as they proceeded to walk to her home. She placed her head on his shoulder as they walked. A few lights were on in her home, and one in the hallway above.  
"You alright with just a kiss goodnight?" Scott asked, knowing full well what she would say. She said nothing though and took her belongings from him and set them to the side, not breaking her gaze for more than a moment. The moment they were sat on the ground she brought her face to his, but let him take it from there. Their kiss was gentle, but heartfelt. He kissed for longer than before, placing her face in his hands to cradle it. The sweetness of the moment made a strange lump of emotion collect in his throat. This was something so different, it felt more right than he'd ever experienced and he would guard that with his life. He didn't even care that this night would end with just a kiss goodnight.

Please read and review! I look forward to hearing from fellow "strictly ballroom" fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and all belongs to Baz Laurman and company. I make nothing on this. 

A/N: Ok, second chapter! It's a long one compared to chapter two! Let me know what you think!

Breathless

Morning couldn't come soon enough for Scott. He slept well but he dreamed during the night of Fran's red flamenco dress shimmering in the light, the determination in her light eyes as she danced, the grace and confidence in her movements, and the warmth of her kiss as they swayed to the music. She kissed him as if she wanted him to lead, with an innocence that amazed him.

Scott jumped from his bed and made quick work of changing into a worn pair of jeans, a white bonds shirt and a blue button up shirt. As he was heading out of bed he noted the house being quiet, which was curious for the family, as it was eight in the morning, and usually his family was up at nearly six. In fact, he was now surprised his little sister wasn't jumping on his bed to wake him up at that time. He proceeded to walk down the stairs leading to the first level of their modest house. He entered the kitchen and curiously saw a plate on the counter covered with foil. He looked closer and it was marked for him with a note that said "We're on the porch. Hope you had a good night's sleep.- Mum". He chuckled despite himself and was glad when he found the plate warm, as he was suddenly ravenously hungry. He took the plate, and grasped some utensils. He opened the front door.

"What's this about not waking me up at the crack of dawn?" Scott teased his younger sister.

"I didn't know how long you'd be out last night." his mum said with a wink. Scott answered her after he swallowed the eggs he almost choked on when he heard his mother's insinuation.

"Fran was tired, so I drove her home and walked her to her door." he said nonchalantly.

His mother got up from the chair she whispered in his ear.

"Good." she whispered. The word stung at Scott oddly. Since when did he feel the need to justify himself or his actions? Since when did he care what his mom thought of what he did off the dance floor. "Because she cares." a thought said in his head. He had no idea where it came from, but it wasn't unpleasant to believe his mum cared about how he spent his time. After all, she cared about Fran, even though she had manipulated her out of dancing with him at State.

"So, what's next Scott?" Kylie asked with expectant eyes. His family sure was curious about his intentions lately. Scott thought for a moment while he chewed on some vegemite laden toast. Kylie could only act patient for a moment so she rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. She was gently reminded by her father then that that response was rude. She apologized and finished the fruit on her plate.

"You know what, Kylie? I think I'll have to think about that some more." Scott answered. His sister crinkled her nose at the statement, disappointed that he didn't have any answers.

"You gonna ask Fran out for a date?" Kylie asked, hoping she'd finally get an answer to something.

"Yeah, actually."

"Well, I'd hope so. You guys practically pashed on the dance floor." Kylie said. Scott shook his head, as what they did on the dance floor was no where near pashing.

"Kylie, that wasn't pashing." Scott said simply. "That was just kissing."

"You were thinking about it." Kylie said before getting a gentle nudge from her mother.

"Kylie, you have no idea what I was thinking. You're too young to be thinking about that anyway." Scott said, turning the subject back to her. To realize his sister was aware of his reputation felt like a slap in the face. He had danced with Liz for ten years previously, and they shared an off-and-on relationship off the dance floor. He honestly could say he had never fallen in love with her, but they had fun times. With her he had done far more than he would want to admit to himself, much less admit to his young sister. An empty hallow feeling clawed at his gut, and he almost lost his appetite.

"Something the matter Scott?" his father asked. Scott shrugged.

"Sorry dad, just thinking. Lots happened you know."

"I guess you're thinking "now what?"" Doug suggested.

"Yeah, something like that. Things aren't the same anymore. Still trying to find my feet." Scott said, more talking to himself than anyone else.

"That's to be expected." his father said. "You'll figure it out. You can start my asking Fran on a date. Someplace nice, mind you. She deserves it."

Scott smiled, and nodded. Replaying the previous night in his head, remembering her smiles, gestures and the way her eyes filled with joy and pride when she danced. She seemed to come alive in his presence. She was a kindred spirit, longing for acceptance, and to follow her joys and passions in life. On the thought of learning more about her, he finished his breakfast and ran to the telephone.

Fran was assisting her grandmother in their food shop's kitchen, when she heard their phone ring. Her heart leapt and she hoped it was Scott. She glanced over at the phone then her grandmother. Again it rang.

"May I?" she asked. Before her grandmother could say a word, Fran was wiping her hands on a clean cloth and heading to the phone. She picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he said, forgetting to introduce the shop.

"Fran!" she heard a man's voice exclaim.

"Scott!" she exclaimed the same way. Her grandmother laughed in the background and told her to take a break and take the call. She thought she was useless while in a love induced high. "How are you? How is everyone?"

"Great! We just had breakfast on the porch for the first time in ages. Actually, I can't remember the last time we did that. Anyway, everyone's in good spirits. Though my late night chivalry has caused a stir, it seems."

Fran laughed.

"Good! Though I don't know why they were so worried about us last night. My father would kill me if I even thought of, well, what they were concerned about."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Well, of course. I'm part of a Spanish gypsy family, Scott. As much as my yaya sometimes teases us, late night rendezvous are not encouraged in this house." Fran said, her tone turning serious.

"Oh." Scott said, sounding surprised. She frowned for a moment before he spoke again.

"Well, no worries, no rendezvous' scheduled." Scott said laughing. "Though, I do have a question to ask."

"Of course Scott, ask away." Fran said, smiling again.

"Would you be free tonight for a non- dance related outing? I mean, we could dance, I just want to ask you out properly." Scott asked. Fran smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Hmm, let me check my schedule." Fran said, looking at her Grandmother. She was nodding enthusiastically.

"What?" Scott asked.

"What time tonight?"

"I can't wait till dinner, want to go for a bite around one, and see where things go from there? I know this classy place by the water that's amazing even for lunch."

"Sure! Sounds good. What do you want me to wear?"

"Something nice, not too formal. Think the dress you wore at State, or something like that. Oh, and pack swimmies, sunnies and sunscreen if you're up for a swim."

"Right, I'll even bring a hat." Fran said, excitement bubbling over in her like a sauce pot left unattended.

"Great! I'll come by at a quarter to one." he said excited. His tone then lowered. "I can't wait to see you mi belleza*." he said, with a huskiness in his voice that made the hair on the back on her neck stand on end. She was breathless for a moment. Mi belleza meant "my beauty" in Spanish. He had never called her that, and she had just begun to realize that she may be beautiful after all, and that maybe he was picking up on the Spanish her family spoke around him.

"Adios mi amour." she said breathless. His still husky voice pierced though her and made her arms tingle this time with the same farewell. She then hesitantly put the phone back on the reciever, and marveled. She must of looked lost in thought because her grandmother laughed, and shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yaya." Fran said trying to break himself from her reverie. "Where else do you need my help?"

"I'm not sure you're much use to me right now Francesca." she said, with a chuckle.

"No, no, I can help." she said, knowing life still would go on when she felt this way. "I was chopping the celery last." she told herself. She found the pile completely cut. She sighed, and looked at her grandmother.

"No worries, as the Aussies say here. Enjoy your man!" she said, with a wink. Fran crinkled her nose slightly at the strange light in her grandmother's eyes. Sometimes she thought Yaya was just as attracted to Scott as she was.

"Ok, Yaya, but not too much." She responded.

"Yes, your father would kill you." Yaya agreed slightly.

"Yeah." Fran said while washing her hands in the sink after handling the phone. Her thoughts suddenly went to the multiple ornate crosses in her house. A symbol of love, sacrfrice and purity to her house. Her mother had purchased them when she was young and they had kept them in high esteem ever since. "Yaya, can I ask you a question?" she asked in Spanish, so no one but her family would hear her.

"Ci." she said while she put the vegatbles she had just cut and placing them in a pot.

"Did dad and mum follow the rules?" Fran asked.

"What?" Yaya asked.

"Did they follow the gypsy rules for, you know, marriage,…"

"And sex?" her grandmother asked frankly before she could. A red flush hit Fran's cheeks and she nodded. The rules in gypsy societies were conservative, very conservative to many Australians, as in sexual activity was no permitted before the wedding night in her culture. It was quite a contrast even to the romantic mainstream culture of Spain where her grandmother and parents hailed.

"Yes, they did Francesca." Yaya said as if she was stating any little bit of information. "I raised your father to honor women, and I would of hung him up by his neck if he messed up." she said with conviction.

"_Then why do I feel like you're pushing me into being physical with Scott?"_ Fran thought to herself.

"Should I follow those rules?" Fran said. Her words were almost cut off with a man's voice. Fran jumped slightly, it was a reaction from his temper from days before, than from any real danger from him. He apparently had been close enough to the kitchen to hear their conversation.

"Yes, you should Francesca." her father said in a firm but gentle manner. He walked over to her with a smile that softened his words, and placed left hand on her cheek while he handed her something clad with beads into her right hand. The beads were a pearly white and a gold cross hung from the end. Before Fran could ask her father explained.

"It's a rosary Franscecsa. It helped your mother many times." he said, with slight emotion in his eyes, and voice. "It put the fear of God in me when I saw her hold it." Fran's hand closed around it, and she swallowed the emotion that surfaced at the mention of her mother.

"Papa, don't worry about me." she said hanging the beads around her neck for safekeeping. Her father shook his head.

"When the blood runs hot, things become, challenging." he said, touching her cheek briefly. "Be strong Frannie. Scott is good, but he is young. Passionate." Fran shifted her weight, feeling a longer explaination coming on. She steeled herself and spoke before he could.

"I'm going on a date at one with Scott." Fran said firmly. "He said he thought it was time to ask me properly." Her father gestured for her to continue. "We're going to a restaurant by the beach, and the maybe spending time at the shore." Her father raised an eyebrow and she continued. "I don't know when we'll be back, but I'll try to be home before dinner."

"Inform us if you stay longer, or go somewhere else." her father said grabbing some change from his pocket. He then handed the coins to her, enough for a few calls on a payphone. Fran nodded, understanding but not fully liking the sudden restriction. She was never a rebellious type, and she thought that would of earned her a longer leash. The thought that her father possibly didn't believe in her stung like a paper cut.

The afternoon until a hour till one went slower than Fran wanted, but made her rejoice when the clock struck 11:15 AM and she was dismissed from her kitchen duties. The summer sun was still strong at this time of day, plus being in a tight kitchen made Fran in need of freshening up before her date. She made quick work of her shower, and made sure to use the cleansers Mrs. Hastings recommended once more. The hard part was going to be choosing something nice enough for a date, but something that wouldn't get ruined around sand and seawater. She donned a old bathrobe and headed to her closet, and began scanning the racks. She found some long peasant length skirts, and shirts she had worn before she decided to dress like a woman. She no longer hid her curves, but also didn't flaunt them like Liz or Vanessa. She was never as bold or flashy as Liz, or as curvy and provocative as Vanessa, but it just wasn't her. Never was. She remembered her mother as a lady, and she if she were to imitate anyone, her mother seemed the best match.

She picked out some promising pieces and made potential outfits with them, laying them on her bed, and gazed at them, trying to see what moved her. She picked up a white dress shirt (a woman's one his time) and a knee length skirt that flowed out straight from the hip. She tried the outfit on and stood in front of her floor length mirror. She noticed a smudge on the top of the mirror and went to inspect it. As she raised her arms to do just that she noticed the bottom of her shirt rise with her arms exposing some of her torso. She wasn't aware the shirt exposed her, so she began testing each similar shirt to see if it they were guilty of the same. She identified a few offenders, and neatly put them away. Scott would be seeing enough of her body in the bathing suit she wore. Thinking of the beach she made quick work of packing what she would need in one of her mother's old bags that was still nice enough to be seen in a restaurant and then be taken to the shore if needed. She glanced at herself in the mirror again, and then at the clock on her wall. She had twenty minutes to get ready before Scott was to arrive. She also realized she hadn't added any product to her hair to prevent it from being overly frizzy, and suppressed the urge to curse. She raced to the bathroom, and put some of the product in her hands, applied it, and scrunched the ends of her hair until it looked right, or as right as it could in the time she still had. She didn't want to be a woman who made her date wait too long for her to be ready. She heard a knock on the bathroom door, and sighed.

"Yes?" she asked as she stepped to the door.

"I have something for you." she heard her grandmother say.

"What is it?" Fran asked as she opened the door. Her grandmother stood there with a grin on her face. She was holding garment on a hanger.

"A dress I forgot I bought you after we left the Hastings last night." she informed her. "I thought you would need something, I couldn't help it." Fran looked at the garment and found it to be a dress that she guessed may come down to the top of her knees, and a flattering neckline, not too high or too low, and flower detailing around the neckline. Subtle and a pretty shade of light blue.

"Oh, Yaya, you didn't have to." Fran said, moved and slightly embarrassed by the gesture.

"Don't worry Francesca. I got it for a good price." Yaya replied. She knew how Fran would react to such a thing, since she was used to being frugal and sparing with money since their shop was enough to pay the bills, but just barely. Yaya was well aware that half the money Fran made from anything odd job or otherwise was saved in a lock box in a secret compartment in her floorboards. "Wear it today, it is light, and will be pleasing to Scott, but, of course, not too pleasing as you would say." Yaya teased.

Fran chuckled. "Yes, it will do, very well. Thank you Yaya." Fran said, bending down slightly to give her grandmother a quick kiss on the cheek before running back into the bathroom to change, and apply the makeup she had purchased from Mrs. Hastings.

She undressed out of her rejected outfit and slipped the garment over her head. To her relief it fit like a dream, and indeed it was light enough for the day's outing, but not so light as to bear her skin to the world. A little sunscreen she applied to the skin not covered by clothing. A light application of makeup then went on her face. She preferred to look natural, enhanced and not covered up. Gratefully her face had cleared up enough to where she could wear a small amount of power on her face and then just highlight her blue eyes, cheekbones and lips.

She checked the clock again, to see she had just a scant ten minutes to gather the rest of her things. She gathered them and went to wait outside in the garden patio. She walked down the stairs and walked out the back door and sat on the table on the patio. She took a moment to take in the rustic beauty of the place and the various plants she and her grandmother tended to on the patio. The sun shone pleasantly down on her and made patterns of shadow and light through the leaves, and branches of the trees, and plants. Contrasting the natural patterns the straight shadows shot across the group breaking up invisible sections on the ground. Patterns changed and swayed as a light breeze blew through the space. Fran reached in her bag, and picked up one of her mother's old church hats. It was a dark navy blue, almost black except it shone a blue tint when light hit it. She set it on her head and leaned back in her chair, searching for any storm clouds that often rolled in during the summer. A few light clouds hovered here and there, but they were no threat to the day they had planned. Fran's attention was broken from the sky when she heard a car's engine and the sound of wheels over pavement draw near.

She jumped up from her sitting position and listened closer, and silently begged God for it to be him. The sound grew louder, and Fran couldn't suppress her smile when she heard it stop in front of the shop. Either it was Scott, or they had business in the shop. Either way it was a good development. She ventured closer to the front of her home and listened for footsteps. She couldn't bear not knowing and all but ran to the front of the shop. She was greeted by a very surprised Scott.

"Oh, there's my beauty!" Scott said trying to prevent her from being too rash by running into his arms and hurting the single rose he brought for her. Fran saw the flower and slowed her pace but still all but threw herself into his arms. "Whoa there Francesca!" Scott said with a laugh. "I still have to give you this." Scott said returning her embrace with one arm to prevent the flower being damaged.

Fran looked at the flower and smiled. It was rose of a deep red, not yet bloomed and flawless. She smiled at the flower and gracefully took it from him. She flitted her gaze to catch his. He was grinning a Cheshire cat grin that made her suddenly feel overwhelmed. She averted her gaze and focused on the flower, gently touching the soft petals. She felt Scott's finger touch the bottom of her chin, stroke it tenderly, and then coax her head up to meet his gaze.

"You so deserve this Fran." Scott said, feeling like he knew what she was thinking. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek, and moved his head higher so he could smell the scent of her hair. He lowered his head slightly and kissed her on the forehead before sharing in her gaze again.

"Shall we?" Scott asked raising his eyebrows playfully.

"We shall." Fran said shaking away her hesitation with a laugh. She also chuckled when she saw him in denim jeans, a bonds work shirt, under a tropical themed shirt with palm trees splashed across it.

"What?" Scott said, holding his arms out. "I borrowed this from dad. I think it suit's the occasion." Scott thought it funny, and wondered what her reaction would be once he was just wearing a pair of board shorts on the beach. She had only seen him with his shirt off once, when he got some food on his bond shirt and went to wash it in their utility sink. She didn't see much of him as she looked away as soon as he removed it. He remembered the blush on her cheeks and knew it was only partly due to the summer heat. It puzzled him and intrigued him all at the same time. She was nearly an adult, free to think and feel for herself, yet she restrained herself. He wanted to find out why, but now was not the time, now was the time for enjoyment.

He opened the passenger side door for her, and before they knew it they had pulled way from the shop and made their way to the restaurant Scott spoke of before. She sat in the seat beside him, still holding the rose he gave her. He glanced over at her.

"Oh, I forgot, look in the backseat." Scott said. She looked in the back seat and discovered a flower vase in the bottom of the seats held in place by caution tape to prevent it from falling over.

She laughed.

"Caution tape?" she inquired.

Scott laughed. "Funny story actually, Vanessa put it in to keep the vase up, then realized, well, you know. Backseat, caution tape."

Fran blushed, and laughed.

"At least I'm supported by her." Fran said, thinking aloud. Scott frowned for a moment then caressed her shoulder.

"No worries Fran. We put the vase back there so you could put the flower in it. Mum had some flower food power stuff, and she added water to it. Should keep it alive for longer."

Fran nodded and gently moved her body to place it in. It was too far down and she had to gently drop it from a few inches above the vase, but it landed in the vase, gently and without ruining a single petal.

"See, I told you." Scott said with a grin.

"Yes, so where are we going?" Fran said settling into her seat.

"There's this place called The great catch on the harbor I think you'll like. I hear they have some Spanish dishes, along with you know, the seafood, pub fare. It does it differently though, a little less common I guess. I was there with a buddy from Melbourne once. I haven't had a chance to go there since."

"Who was this friend?"

"Ahh, David, he was truck driver who bought in our drinks for the dance studio for a while. He was about to move away, so I bought him lunch to say thank you. He always brought the drinks on time. Good bloke."

Fran smiled. Yet another thing was added to her list as to his likeable qualities.

"How long has it been since you've talked to him?" Fran asked.

"About two years, I think. I should look him up." Scott said, with the second sentence being a thought spoken aloud. "But, for now. Let's focus on us." Scott said, moving his free hand to caress her hand. Fran returned the gesture, and moved to hold his hand when he took it as an opportunity to lift to his lips and gently kiss the back of her hand.

"I'm not sure I'm familiar with that." Fran breathed. "I'd love to learn." she said with a wide smile. Scott grinned, and let go of her hand to turn the wheel to turn onto a road that would lead to the restaurant.

"Do you want to sit outside or inside today?" Scott asked, almost rhetorically, and he looked at the sky with it's light dusting of clouds, bright sunshine, and what looked to be a breeze tossing trees branches gently.

"Outside." Fran answered. "I want to eat outside more." she thought aloud. There was something so comforting about any scrap of nature she could be around in the busyness, and industrial nature of Sydney. The clank of the tracks and roar of the passing train a foot from her small home was always tempered the cold feeling the sounds left her with.

"You mean you don't usually? It was hard to get you off of it when I was there with you."

"Yes, you, the difference was you." Fran said. The sincerity in her statement almost made a lump of emotion gather in Scott's throat. If only she knew the difference she made in him, learning that dancing was about joy, not just about skill, ambition and competition. He could laugh, make up moves, be ridiculous without fear of judgment. No one was scoring him, he could just figure out who he was, and be that. He smiled when he remembered the boom box blaring Spanish songs, Fran dancing with her father, and Yaya saying whatever popped into her head in broken English, occasionally drifting back into Spanish. Fran had a tendency to blush or laugh nervously when her grandmother spoke to him, or her in Spanish.

He reached over and caressed her hand more firmly this time, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Concern rose in her eyes, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Scott wanted to say he loved her, but this wasn't the place yet. He looked at her briefly before looking back at the road. The dress looked her for her. The light blue of the fabric brought out her blue eyes, and gently clung to her slender figure.

"Music?" Scott asked, breaking the pleasant silence.

"Sure." Fran said with a small smile.

"What do you like anyway?" Scott asked, realizing he'd never asked before. Fran thought for a moment.

"Nothing too stupid, and nothing too depressing." Fran said. "Something light hearted right now would be lovely." Fran said, moving her hand to move the knob on the radio. The radio switched on and a upbeat but as they listened, dumb song, Fran scoffed and turned the channel a notch. The song "I wanna dance with somebody" came through the channel, and they both laughed at the irony.

"Good? Not too stupid?" Scott asked.

"It would have been sad to me three weeks ago. It's fine now." Fran said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. They listened then and laughed more at the song, and Fran even sang along for a bit, surprising Scott that she had a decent singing voice.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Scott teased. Fran laughed, relishing the moment.

"Well, I'm not as good as this girl here." Fran said, pointing to the radio.

"Well, I don't know that girl." Scott said, thinking in his head "Well, I don't love that girl." He struggled to hold the words in, but he knew this was the start. She didn't want him to rush.

"True." was all Fran could say, sensing the unsaid words behind his lips, hiding in his vocal chords. She rested her head on his shoulder again. She couldn't get over how strong he felt, the courage he gave her heart.

In a few minutes, they reached the restaurant, overlooking Sydney harbor.

"You weren't kidding. It is nice." Fran said as they pulled into a parking spot. Scott then unbuckled his seat belt, and reached for the flower vase.

"What are you doing?" Fran asked.

"Well, I can't leave the little thing in the car now can I? The sun would bake it to death." Scott said, gently lifting the rose with the vase. The tape had secured it, but surprisingly left little glue residue on its glass surface. Fran nodded, it struck her suddenly why he had done so. She smiled at the gesture.

She was about to open the car door, when Scott grasped her arm.

"That, Francesca is my job." he said with a grin that made her stomach flutter. With that he exited his side of the car, and opened her car door with a flourish.

"Why thank you." she said, carefully getting out of the car. She thanked God for the poise she had gained in Scott teaching her to dance, or she may of embarrassed herself and Scott getting out of the car in a knee length dress. She rose gracefully and accepted his hand as they walked into the restaurant. Fran expected the place to be more kitschy than it was, but the owners seemed to mix natural elements with more refined taste. It was simple, and she knew from working in a restaurant herself that it mattered more what was inside then the outside.

They walked in and were greeted by a subtle cozy nautical theme. People were dressed similar to Scott and herself, which was a relief. They were greeted by a pretty young woman in a white dress shirt, and a blue and white striped pencil skirt.

"Hello. We have a reservation for one o'clock on the deck. It's under Hastings.

"Oh, yes, Scott, we have your table for you." she said with a smile. The lengths he had gone to assure they had a romantic lunch is something the staff would remember for a while. "Right this way." she said, and Scott linked his arm with Fran's and followed the hostess out onto the patio.

White rose petals surrounded their table, mixed with a few splashes of red and as they got closer Fran saw the round pieces of sea glass, of various colors and sizes scattered across the table. She looked at the table, and then at the other tables assembled, and realized the effort was for her. She stared for a moment stunned, until she felt a light kiss on top of her head. She looked up at him.

"Thank you." she said simply, smiling, enjoying the sunlight shining off the sea glass, and the intriguing combination of the soft flower petals and smooth, hard pieces of glass.

"You're welcome." Scott said, squeezing the hand he held and then let go. He reached to the first chair at the table and pulled it out. She smiled, and went to sit with him. She sighed and watched and Scott sat across from her with a wide grin that made his brown eyes crinkle at their outside corners. The look in his eyes made a rush of blood flood her cheeks.

Scott thanked the hostess and a waiter gave them their menus. Then he gaze turned back to her.

"I hoped you'd like it." Scott said, still smiling. Fran reached out, and took a petal and a piece of sea glass in her hand, and rolled them in her hand, comparing them.

"I do." she said, still examining them. "What gave you the idea?" she asked.

"How about I tell you about that later?" Scott said, pointing to his menu.

Fran placed the glass and petal down, and picked up her menu. Her eyes scanned it and noted the prices. They weren't unreasonable for such a place, but to her frugal mindset it was a stretch, but then again, she had never been on a date before. Her thoughts were interrupted by her menu being pulled downward. She looked and saw it was Scott's hand.

"Don't worry." he said confidently. "Get whatever you like. No worries."

Fran opened her mouth to protest, and Scott raised his hand to stop her, much like she did when they first began to try to dance together. Scott noticed and gave her an apologetic look. Fran smiled reassuringly that it was no big deal, and scanned the menu again. It seemed that seafood, pub fare, and like Scott mentioned, Spanish seafood dishes were served with an elegant flair.

"Have you had the tapas?" Fran asked when she saw the selection on the menu.

"Tapas?" Scott asked. "No, I don't even know what they are."

"They're "little bites", appetizers, but Spanish."

"Ah, yeah. What do they have?" Scott asked. Fran named some on the menu while Scott scanned it. The waiter then appeared and asked for drink orders.

"Oh, hmm, a lemon lime fizzy, whatever you have." Fran answered.

"Why lemon-lime?" Scott asked.

"Oh, It goes well with Spanish dishes, I think." she stated. Scott smiled, and ordered the same.

"Ok, should I get your starter order?' the waitress asked. Fran stated she was ready, already having an idea in her head of what she and Scott might like.

"You a seafood, pork, beef or chicken man Scott?" Fran asked, now fiddling with the rosary that still hung around her neck.

"Umm, I like anything really. Why?"

"I have a few ideas for us. You choose something and I'll choose a few, and we'll share." Fran said, suddenly feeling quite in love with the idea of sharing food with him. Scott pondered it for a moment but his doubts faded when he saw the glow in Fran's eyes. Sharing food could be quite romantic, he knew. The light caught the necklace she was playing with and it sparked his curiosity.

"What's that?" he asked after they placed their orders. "I've never seen it before."

"Oh!" Fran said, just noticing she had pulled the rosary out. "It's a rosary actually. Papa gave it to me. It was my mum's." she said with pride in her voice, holding it up so he could see the beads, and the cross dangling from it. Scott smiled. He had heard her mother mentioned in passing, but not many details.

"It's beautiful." Scott said, reaching across the table to take her hand. "Suits you." Fran smiled, but laughed to herself. Scott looked at her puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking of something my father said."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Just how much these helped my mum while my dad was pursuing her." she said with a wave of her hand. Just then the waiter brought their drinks, and he informed them their tapas would arrive soon. They thanked him and Fran took a sip of her drink.

"So what do you mean that they helped her while they were dating?" Scott said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Faith just always helped my mother." Fran said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Scott squeezed her hand as a sign of support.

"You want to talk about her?" he asked. Fran thought for a moment.

"Well, she was wonderful, what exactly do you want to know?" Fran said, pushing her sadness away and focusing on his intent on getting to know her world.

"How'd your dad and mum meet?" Scott asked.

"Well, actually she became friend with his mother by helping her set up her temporary home when she moved to Andalusia one autumn. The home was really somewhat like a mobile home than anything. Well, anyway she was impressed with my mum, and introduced her to my father. It was awkward at first for them though." Fran said, giggling.

"Really? How?" Scott said smiling. He loved her laugh.

"Because my mother was a good three inches taller." she said with a laugh. Scott heard it and almost spit out his fizzy as he barely restrained his laughter.

"Anyway." Fran said laughing. "He courted her for a year, then he asked her father for her hand. They were married three months later."

"Wow, that's quick, Vanessa has been engaged to Wayne for five months and they just set a date."

"Well, it helps that my grandma had been planning the wedding since before they met. Every year of my mum's life since puberty she would ask my mom, whose name was Maria, by the way, what she wanted in a wedding. From year to year it would change a bit, but my mum always loved the romance of lace in a dress, that and the passion that flamenco dresses have. You know, the ruffles, the close fit, you know, without looking like a streetwalker." Fran said laughing. "My mum was kind, and had a quiet confidence. My grandma said she could dress up in a sack and still light up the room. I remember that too, a light in her eyes. I'm not really sure where it came from either."

"You said the rosary helped her." Scott said. "Maybe that was it."

Fran laughed.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked.

"The rosary doesn't have magical powers Scott." Fran said still laughing.

"Oh, I know that much. I would carry one around if they did." Scott said laughing. He then realized his comment could have been taken as a insult, and immediately stopped laughing, and sighed. "Fran…" he said.

"It's ok." Fran said, straddling the line of finding the comment funny or sacrilegious_. He's not catholic, he doesn't know_ said a voice like a thought in her head. "You know, when I said they helped my mum, she would pray and hold these. My father said they put the fear of God in him." she said with a laugh. Scott smiled, and squeezed her hand again.

"That's beautiful." he said. "I do however…wonder why it put fear in your father's heart, if prayer was so good for her."

"Well, he was about 19 or 20 at the time…." Fran said. Scott waved his hand.

"So him wanting her was bad in her eyes?" Scott asked curious, and trying to distract himself from his stomach suddenly growling.

"Oh, no of course not. It's just that the way he was brought up there was only so much they could do, well, physically, before they were married."

"Ahhh, say no more." Scott said. As he said those words, he saw their waiter with a tray bringing out their order. "I think it's lunchtime." Scott said with a smile. The waiter elegantly set the plates of food down along with extra plates for sharing. The aromas of Spanish spices, seafood, and aromatic vegetables perforated the afternoon air.

"You hungry?" Scott asked.

"I am now." Fran said. "I'm just trying to figure out what to try first."

"And whether they will be as good as your grandmother makes." Scott said, knowing he recognized the meatballs as something he'd had at her home before. Scott moved to take a bit of the egg dish and was surprised to suddenly be dueling with another fork. He looked up and saw it was Fran. He moved his fork to the side to give her room, and again, the dance commenced. He looked at her puzzled.

"Ah, no, no." Fran practically cooed. "Let me, please." Stunned, Scott stilled his fork and watched as Fran selected some food from the plate and held it up. "Here, try it." Fran said with a smile.

"That's, what, I was trying to do." he looked at her with a raise eyebrow.

"Well, here." she said, moving the utensil closer to his mouth. Surprised but too intrigued by her boldness to reject her offer he leaned in and took the bite off the fork with his mouth. When he did she smiled, and there was a warm glow in her blue eyes. He had to tear his gaze away and think about the food, otherwise his thoughts, he knew, would swirl on other sensual topics. The egg dish was light, yet possessed rich flavor from tomatoes, cheese, and a smoky flavor he couldn't place at the moment.

"Good?" Fran asked, suddenly wondering if her move was too bold for a first date.

"Yeah." Scott said, getting a strange ache in his chest. He knew what it was, his love for her was mixing with a desire to be closer. He knew it well. For some reason he felt caution creep up in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Fran said setting her fork down.

"Nothing. No worries." Scott said after shaking the fog from his brain.

"I didn't mean to scare you Scott." she said with a nervous chuckle. "I just thought it was something that could bring us closer, that's all." She searched his eyes for any signs he was genuinely not comfortable. She seemed to find only vague mixed emotions she couldn't quite read in his brown gaze.

"I said 'no worries Fran.' Now don't worry." Scott said as he reached across the table and squeezed her hand. She smiled.

"Let's not go hungry. Every bite gives us an excuse to…" she paused, and struck a pase doble pose "…dance it off." Fran said with a wink. They did so then. Scott took a bite's worth of the rice dish with seafood and rose his spoon like Fran did earlier.

"Your turn." he said with a grin. She blinked once in surprise and a little delight. She took the food as daintily as she could. It was a sensual enough thing to do, and she didn't want to give the wrong impression on a first date. She found herself looking away from his gaze at one point it made her feel strange. Her chest felt tight and she must of grimaced, because her hand was squeezed.

"Weird huh?" Scott asked.

"Hmm, what's weird?" Fran said trying to divert the question, and ignore the way she was feeling.

"What you're feeling. It's ok Fran" Scott said squeezing her hand again. His admission made her blush slightly and the warm breeze came off the water did little to help. Scott felt a little concerned and sad for her. Had she been so isolated from love and affection that she didn't even know her reactions? Maybe that was why she stared at him with wide eyes when he took her glasses off when they practiced on the roof. He had removed her armor in a way, and now she was left bare, vulnerable. Given their exchange last night, she was both eager to be with him, and scared of the potential indiscretion the relationship could cause. It was a curious tug and pull, ebb and flow. He wondered whether her hesitance stemmed from a bad past relationship. He hating thinking that was the reason, but he couldn't help but support her anyway.

"I'm on your side Fran, remember that, alright." Scott said. "Relax, and enjoy the day." he said spreading his arms out to the beauty around them.

She did just that, and continued to sample dishes with him, tease him by bring her fork close to his mouth then pulling back to her's. He laughed and did the same in rebuttal a few times. It was childish, she knew but so good to her soul. Innocent mischief that could get neither of them in trouble, not unless she spent too much time looking at his mouth. Then all she could do was think about how his kisses made her feel. She had to redirect her gaze to his eyes that crinkled happiness and twinkled with curiosity. The eyes that seemed to break down her protective walls, stone by stone and open her up to more joy than she'd experienced in years. The years since her mother passed when she was a teenager. She thought it best to hold onto it, while it continued. She prayed to God that it would never stop.

"So, what you think it going to happen to the Dancing federation now?" Scott asked, turning more serious.

"Well, given the press was there I can only guess who might leak the story, or whether something else will garner their attention. Everyone coming out to dance on the floor afterwards probably had people talking."

"You mean after you lit the floor, and showed them all up." Scott said. Fran smiled.

"Maybe." she said, pondering where to go from here. "You think we'll ever dance in front of people again?" Fran asked.

"Well, I think time will tell. After the scandal is released all we can do is, tell the truth…"

"Tell the truth about what?" Fran asked in the middle of his sentence.

"Last night. You remember that happened after Liz and I improvised. The pressed hounded you too, and you only watched us, and went to mum and Les' studio."

"Yeah, they did." Fran said, wondering why she didn't remember. Maybe it was because she hardly felt like that girl, she didn't feel as awkward or hidden anymore. It's as if someone took a veil off of her and she was living again. "So much has changed since then." she said with a smile, moving her food around her plate.

"You full?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, any more and I will waddle down to the beach like a penguin." Fran said with a laugh, looking at each plate being half finished.

"I hate to waste all this tucker." Scott said, using an old Aussie slang for food. Fran chuckled.

"Me either. Any people who can use it in this area?"

"Ahh, yeah!" Scott replied. " You're a genius Fran! Yeah, I know some guys hard on their luck hang out at the beach some. Poor blokes."

"Surf bums?" Fran asked.

"Nah, I know those types." Scott said, waving his hand. His gesture alerted their server and in a few moments he brought over the check. The waiter laid in on the table, and Scott snatched it up before Fran even knew it had hit the table.

"What's the damage? I hope it's not too exie." Fran asked, curious. She studied his face as he looked at the check. She searched his eyes for worry, and his jaw for tension and saw none. She knew when he was upset, as a energy seemed to pour out of him in that state.

"No worries." Scott said truthfully. Going to the place for lunch had saved him a pretty penny, but he would have been willing to pay whatever it took to be there with his beautiful Fran. She had placed her hat on her head while he was looking at the bill, and even with her face in partial darkness she seemed to glow. The elegant design alluded to an earlier time, and suited her perfectly.

"You wanna swim after this?" Scott asked. Fran nodded.

"Sure, I'll wait a while before jumping in." Fran said. Scott laughed.

"Half hour rule?" he asked. Sensing him teasing her. She lightly tapped him with her foot under the table.

"Maybe I prefer to preserve my life. Some risks are worth taking. Drowning from a leg cramp I find less appealing. Besides, I'm sure there's other things we could do."

Scott raised an eyebrow. She then took his hand and kissed it.

"Ahh." Scott said. "We can sit on the beach a while." he said, trying to balance desire with common sense.

"Just what I was thinking." Fran said. She had never spent time just alone in a setting like that. Just the thought made excitement rise in her, and made her, for a moment, breathless.

I hope you liked it! Please review above!


End file.
